Once Lost, Gained Again
by Dieyame
Summary: What will happend if Train finds out that Saya lives? What will he do when he recieves a message telling him not to find her? What is she hiding? Train is willing to do anything to reclaim his lost love and seek out the answers that lay in the dark.
1. Reunion

**Hello ppls! This is ma first story so please be kind with the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Black Cat. Everyting here is fan made.****Chapter one: Reunion**

* * *

_I have to hurry and find her. _That was the only thought going through my mind at that time. I had to hurry and find her before it was too late. Lights flashed before my eyes as I ran. Music and laughter was drowned out with the sound of my own heartbeat. I was scared but not for me, but for her.

Finally, I found the spot where we were supposed to meet, and found that I was too late. She lay there sprawled out on the concrete ground. Her brand new kimono was stained with blood.

* * *

Train was gazing lazily at the clouds from his normal spot on an apartment's roof top.

"Mew" Train turned his attention towards the sound. To his right was a slick, white cat. It was poking an empty pan with its paw repeatedly. Train looked at the cat and then at the cold bottle of milk in his hand. "You want some of this don't cha?" The cat just mewed again. Train sighed and poured the remaining contents of the bottle into the pan and watched the cat lick it.

It has been half a year since the rescue of Eve, and Train was BORED! Most of the jobs he's done was either had a weak bandit or a runaway convict. He was getting sick of the weak opponents and wondered what Sven and Eve were up to. "Aargh!" Train couldn't take it anymore and sat up. He jumped from his spot and landed smoothly on the ground, reminding others of a cat. Putting his hands in his pockets, He began walking around town looking for newly posted bounty flyers. Finding nothing after a couple of minutes, he stopped by a near by stand selling fruits and cool beverages. I bought a cold, bottle of milk from the little money i have.

Feeling a little lonely, Train began wondering wether he should get a cat. He usual hang around cats, well maybe its more like they're attracted to him. I nice dark black one would be nice..... or maybe a white one. "White always did suite **"her" **best" An unwanted thought made its way into his mind. As he lost himself in his kitty thoughts, Train began to lost track of where he was going. The next thing the guy knows, was that he crashed into someone else, falling on his butt.

"Hey! Watch where-.......Train? Is that you?" The other person asked.

Hearing that familiar voice made the young man look up. "Sven?" Train couldnt believe his eyes. The guy hasn't changed! His green hair still in the same girlish hairstyle. His right eye covered with a black eye patch. He was still wearing that same riculous light brown suit with a navy blue collared shirt on the inside, plus a red tie that hung around his neck. That lame looking hat that matched his suit's color, was tilted on his green head. A lit cigare between his toothy grin.

Train stood up making sure not to spill anymore milk than hevalready had. He returned the grin and looked around for a certain blonde, who was usually found tagging behind the middle aged man.

"She's staying at the hotel were staying in." Sven explained, seeing his old friend looking around.

Train nodded in acknowledgement. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

Sven scratched the back of his head with one hand, while supporting a bag of groceries in the other. " What an old friend just can't drop by and say 'hi'?" Seeing Train's disbelieving expression he said, "There are some news going around that I think you'll be interested in. and thought it would be better if you heard it from me."

This cought Train's interest. _'Must be some news, for Sven to come all the way here just to pass it on to me' _he thought. "Then lets hear it"

"I think it would be better to hear it indoors. Away from any unwanted, prying ears." Sven replied.

Train simply agreed and we began heading towards, what he hoped was the direction of Sven's hotel. After a few minutes of walking and catching up, they arrived at their destination. They climbed the stairs to the 4th floor and walked to door 4131. While Sven slid his keycard into the slot, his other hand was trying not to tip the brown paper Finally getting it open, Sven swung the door open to reveal a normal sized bedroom. It had two twin sized beds, one window that overlooked the busy grounds below, and one study table. One of the beds held a small girl with golden blonde hair.

"Train" As she said my name, she put down the book she was reading and came running to her brown haired friend . Once in arms range, Train picked her up, and spun her into the air.

"Hey Pinccess! Miss me much?" he greeted putting her down.

"You wish." She replied. Straightening her usual black, long sleeved dess. "What book are you reading now Eve?" Sven asked. Eve ran back to the bed to grab the book inoder to show Sven. **_"_****_Arithmetic and Architecture_**" the title read. Seeing the complicated book silenced both men.

Breaking the awkward silence, Sven coughed and motioned for Train to sit anywhere, as he shut the door behind him. Train decided to take a seat on the bed near the window, and waited for Sven to finish unloading his groceries. Eve climbed onto Tain's lap and made herself comfrtable enough to continue reading her book. After a couple of minutes of comfortable silence, Sven made his way towards the window and leaned on the wall. He took out a cigar and lit it. Not knowing when the other was going to start talking Train opened his mouth, but was cut off by Sven's voice."Do you remember the time when you told us about Saya?"

The unexpected question caught Train by suprise. Uknown to where the conversation was going to lead, Train simply nodded.

"Well a couple of weeks ago, Eve and I cought a rumor going around about a sweeper who goes around hunting down bounties like there was no tomorrow. It was said that the sweeper was a brown haired girl, who wore a white yukata decorated with pink star flowers." With this, Train's heart was speeding in an unimaginable rate. _"Could it be? Could she possibly have suvived_?" but he knew it was impossible. He had held Saya till her last breath.

Sven continued, "Even though it was a simple rumor, and the chances was high that it could've been someone else, we snooped around a bit. Eve was able find out who was this mystery sweeper's next target going to be. We tracked the guy down and watched over him till she arrived. As soon as she arrived things happend quickly, so we didnt get a look at her face. Especially considering it was dark. However, Eve said that she saw a small blue orb that hung on a chain around the sweeper's neck. But what really cought my interest was that the girl didnt kill the guy. He was just knocked out."

Train didnt know what to say. Saya was wearing a necklace like the one Sven just described and she also never kills her bounty until she absulutely have too. However, Sven' snext words rendered the cat speechless.

"I don't want to raise your hopes up, but there is a chance that Saya...... might be alive."


	2. Search for Hope

**Sorry**** if the first chapter is short. I'm still getting the hang of writing here. And I'd like to say thanks to trainsgirl13 for being the first to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat in anyway.**

* * *

_"I don't want to raise your hopes up, but there is a chance that Saya... might be alive."_

_"Might be alive? MIGHT BE ALIVE?" _Those three words practically echoed inside Train's head. "What do you think?" The brown haired man asked.

The question was answered by silence. "I don't know what to say Train." Sven said, finally breaking the silence. "Eve calculated the probablity of the rumor being Saya. And the chances are very slim."

Sven watched the young man's shoulders slump slighty. _"A slim chance," _Tain thought. He had always thought of what would have happend if Saya had never died, but that had always been wishfull thinking... until now. Its slim, but it's still a chance that he won't pass up. A small smile appeared ont he older man's face when Train straightened his shoulders.

"Even if it's slim, it's still a chance right?" Train asked with his usual smirk. His gloden eyes holding a micheivous glint.

"It wont hurt to try." Sven replied, his smile widening. "We should try to figure out who her next bounty would be."

Train raised an eyebrow at this. "You dont expect us to leave this to you do you Train?" The voice drawing both men to the blonde on Train's lap, who they had forgoten about for the moment. Eve marked her page and closed her book. She hopped off from her current position to look Train in the eye. "If this sweeper really is Saya, then I would like to meet what kind if person she is and why you were so attracted to her." She stated bluntly.

Train felt his blood rush to his head as he fought down a blush. Sven's laughter rang throughout the room. "Your're wrong Eve. If this Saya girl is truly still alive, then the correct phrase to use is 'why you _are _so attracted to her.' " He laughed again and was greeted with pilow thrown to his face.

Train was frwoning at the comment but inside he was glad. He had honestly missed the old man and the blonde haired princess. It felt good to know that they would be traveling together again. Then looking around the rom, he spotted the food that was laid out on the table. "Well, we can figure that out after we eat."

Seeing that the cat was about to inhale the newly bought food, Sven leaped on the table using his body as a sheild to block the cat away from his stash."Get your own food! Do you know how hard I had to work just to get enough food for both Eve and me? You should have your own food to eat!"

The now hungry cat narrowed his eyes putting on a small scowl. He didnt like being deprived of food, though he inwardly smiled. "Well, were part of the same team for now, so what mines is yours, and what yours is mine right?"

"No" came the blunt reply.

"Well to bad!" Train yelled, pouncing on Sven to start a rumble over the food. Eve watched their familiar antics for a few seconds. Then, not knowing when it will end, the blonde princess decided to lay down and continue with her book.

* * *

_Time Skip_

In the end, it was the cat who was victorious. So as they walked down the dirt made street, you could see a grumpy old man with a scowl on his face, a VERY contented young man, and a blonde girl with an impassive look an her face.

"I can't believe you ate half the food that I just bought! That was supposed to last at least a month for me and Eve." Sven exclaimed. When only silence answered him, he turned to see that the others were gone. "Wha-" he stuttered looking around.

"Hey Sven! Hurry up or Eve and I will Leave ya behind!" Train yelled, drawing a few of the bystanders' attention. When the group had reached a two way road, Train and Eve had chosen to turn to the right, while Sven uncosiously picked the left path. The two continued walking ahead while Sven was catchin up.

By the time he reached them, his skin glisten with sweat and he was breathing rapidly. "So how are we going to find the information we need?" Train asked.

"Why not get the information from Anet?" Eve asked.

"Oh ya! I havent seen the old bag in awhile." the cat agreed.

Deciding on the first step, the group headed over to the info gatherer. Anet was a woman around her thirties **(A/N: just guessing w/ age if anyone knows her real age pls tell)**, with dark blonde hair, and dark grey eyes. Her resturant was the best place to get first dibs on new bounties and some wanted, classified information.

Finding the place was easy since they have been there many times in the past. As the trio burst through the wooden door, several customers looked up to see the newcomers. Anet had barely glanced in their direction, but knew instantly who it was.

"What is it I can do for you trouble makers now?" she asked continueing her work. She was wiping some wet champeigne glassess to be used for the fancy drinkers who come at night. anet was in her usual olive green sweater, greay pants, and faded red and faded red apron that ended in the middle of her thighs. Despite her age, she is suprisingly fit, which is required in the busssiness she's in.

"We need some information on a someone who might back from the grave" Sven answered, taking a seat on the bar stool. Train and Eve followed suit.

Seeing the easy going cat's serious face told Anet that information they needed was of dire importance. However Anet thought that she already knew what information they needed. More specifically on who they needed information on. Still unsure though, she motioned for them to talk.

"We caught a rumor going around about a brown haired beauty snatching up bounties like a storm. We need a name, location, and general background." Sven siad, proving Anet's guess right.

She threw a glance at Train. The young man's head was bent over his fidgeting hands. Brown hair covering his eyes covering any emotions that might be seen in them. She sighed. It couldnt be helped. It was a message she had to give wether Train wanted to hear it or not.

"Her name is Saya..."

The words alone made cats head snap up, eyes filled with hope... And it made Anet's heart ache.

* * *

**Yes I am alive, but I have been so busy lately with exams. And I lent my hard drive to my sister and she lost it in her bookbag. Only finding it yesterday. So anyway, why does Anet dread giving the information Train wants? and do you think I should continue? Pls review.**


	3. Saya's Message

**Hello people! Since I have recieved alot of reviews, I'm goin to give you chapter 3. Though I dont know if you'll like it but hope that you do. But before you start do you guys have any ideas how Train and Saya should meet? I have a vague idea but I want to see what you people think so pls review bout it. Thank you very much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat in any way**

* * *

"Her name is Saya….."

At those words, Train's heart skipped a beat. He tried not to let hope take him, but it washed over him like water that couldn't be contained, and he hated it. This cat didn't want to be filled with false hope.

However he couldn't help but think, _"Saya wasn't dead. She survived."_

"She came here. She said that she wanted to give a message to you." Anet's words snapping him back to reality. Train realized that Anet had been staring at him the whole time.

"She came here?"He asked.

Anet nodded, setting the now dried glass on the bar counter. She put both hands against the counter and leaned forward. "This Saya girl told me to give you a message when you finally came looking. Didn't know what the girl meant at the time…that is until you came here."

"A message?" By this time, Train was trying not to sound desperate. _"How come Saya didn't come to him personally to give him this message? Was she in some sort of trouble?"_

Anet could see the hope and fear building up in the young man's golden, cat like eyes. She didnt want to give the message that might break his heart. However, she knew that she shouldn't let her feeling get in the way of her bussiness. The informer sighed. "_I'm getting to old for this crap" _she thought.

"Wait right here. I'll go get it." She said as she headed to the back room.

"Now where did I put that thing?" she asked herself as she looked around the room. The lady walked towards an ivy green filing cabinet where she keeps all the messages she was asked to give, and began her search.

* * *

**Meanwhile... EPOV**

Eve was now staring at the now silent brunet. When Anet left to get the message, Train had stood up and leaned against a coner that was right next to an uncurtained window. He had a calm expression and was staring into the other side of the window. Seeing him like this, reminded the blonde of when she and Sven saved Train from a boat explosion. When he found out that they didnt find any woman with him, the cat also had a distant look as if he was he had left his body behind and was fighting some sort of mental battle somewhere else. That was how he looked now. His face showing nothing, but his eyes betrayed everything.

Eve turned to Sven, who was sitting next to her drinking some sort of funny smelling drink that he refused to share. "Why does Train look so calm, yet his eyes say that he is in so much pain?" she asked.

Sven was silent for a few moments, thinking of what answer he should give.

"Do you remember the time when Trian was assigned to kill you? He could have taken the chance to kill you after that fire, but he didnt. Why didnt he then? He was Black Cat, the greatest Eraser of Chronos. He would kill anything and anyone who would get in the way of his mission wtihout even blinking. So what stoped him from taking that shot?"

Eve stayed silent absorbing what Sven had told her. She had to admit that even _she_ was confused at that time. Not coming up with any answers, she allowed Sven to continue.

"Saya was the one who opened his heart. AS corny as that may sound. She was the one who was able to break down the wall that he built around himself. Saya was his first friend and his first love. He would never be able forget the one that taught him how to feel happy again. Nor will he be able to forget the one who made him feel the pain of losing someone precious. And now knowing that that person is alive and out there somewhere must bring some conflicting emotions."

So that was it. Because of this Saya, Train didn't shoot her that day. Now she understood. But what was Train going to do now?

* * *

**NPOV**

Trian was feeling mixed emotions, dread, happy, anger, and hope. Dread for what might be in the message, for the reason why she didnt come to him herself. Happy for the news that Saya might be alive, for the thought of seeing...being with her again. Anger for making him blame himself over the years for her death. An hope for... well many things. A new chance and maybe a new life.

After a few minutes of silence between the trio, Anet finally came out. All eyes were focused on the neatly sealed enveloped in her hand. Train pushed himself of the wall and sat on the other side of Eve. Anticipation gleaming in her eyes.

Anet didnt say anything as she slid the ivory envelope towards Train, and proceeded to attend to one of her customers. Train gingerly picked up the envelope, as if it was made of glass and will break at human touch. The cats name was written in a fancy way. Train slowly turned it around. The opening was sealed with crimson wax that had a star flower stamped into it **(A/N: its the flower on Saya'a yukata. i dont kno da name of it though)**

His heart began beating so loudly that he was sure that the others could hear it. Despite that, he carefully broke the seal and opened the flap. Inside was a paper that was folded int0 3. Train took it out and hesitantly unfolded it. Eve and Sven leaned over him, trying to see the message. The letter read:

_**Dear Train,**_

**_I knew you would come looking for me soon. It has been a long time since we met, and you have changed greatly. You weren't the same emo kid, who wears black all the time and shows little emotions unlessed teased. Hahahaha! I wished I could see your face while you read that part._**

Wih that, Train face was bright red and contained a slight blush. While Sven was snickering and Eve continued reading finding something that Train might not expect to see.

**_However, I have also changed. I do not know if its for the better or not yet though. Something happend that night of the explosion, or rather something after it. I know that it's hard to understand but it's also hard to explain. Maybe it will be clear to the both of us one day, but not now. Oh I have missed you so much and wish to talk to you again. But that itself is impossible. No matter what please bare in mind that we cannot meet. _**

"What does she mean by that?" Train thought. The poor cat felt like the words on the letter was running circles around him. "What was she talking about? This isn't making any sense. Why wouldn't she want to see, when she just said that she missed me?" Endless questions were circling inside his stressing head. Hoping for more explanation, he continued,

**_I'm not sure of anything now a days, but there are two things I know for sure. First is that I love you Train Heartnet, and that you must not come find me. Your friend forever, Saya_**

"WHAT?" Train couldn't believe that that was it. The mixed emotions were coming back and he let them. Saya was alive and she loved him and knowing that made him feel like he could take on the world. But what brought him back to reality was that she had told him not to try and find her...twice! What the hell was he going to do?

* * *

**So can you tell me if you like it or not? Pls review if you see anything you do like, and if there are anything you would like to see in the future. **


End file.
